


Take a chance Make a change

by Nova_light



Category: Monsters of Verity - Victoria Schwab
Genre: 'Kate' is actually nice in this one, Alternative universe - this savage song, Callum is still evil and an ass, Gen, Sloan is less of a dick, This savage song slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_light/pseuds/Nova_light
Summary: Rose harker knows her father's methods are unjust and cruel, that's why she is going to change them even if she has to team up with the creatures that thrive by feeding on her kind. She is determined to make the city a safe and fair place for everyone who lives in Verity - including the monsters.August flynn wants nothing more than to be normal. But he's not normal, or even a human. When August is sent to school to keep an eye on Rose to figure out what harker is planning, he notices she is far different than her father.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn is just another flynn sunai that I wanted to add. her technical age is about 15/16 and her instrument is a flute (like Soro's). Also I changed Kate's first name and personality because...it's fanfiction and I can...obviously.

Rose harker made it a point to never be anything like her father. She believed what Harker was doing was wrong, and that there had to be a way for monsters and humans to live together peacefully. So she chose to go against her father's ways and made an attempt to negotiate with the one monster that was born from her father's past crimes -


	2. There's no such thing as safe - yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose comes home from school and runs into Sloan

When Rose returns home, the sun is already beginning to set, painting the sky with a kaleidoscope of colors. She walked hurriedly through the penthouse's lobby and to the elevator, eager to get inside and forget about her nightmarish day at school. Being the daughter of the most formidable man in Verity doesn't exactly do her any favors in terms of popularity. Most students would either spread rumors about her or avoid her like the plague. And the few students who were brave enough to approach her made sure to tread carefully. Fearful that she'd snap and send a monster on them if they said the wrong thing. She didn't mind though, the fewer distractions she had, the more time she'd have to focus on more pressing matters.

The elevator comes to a stop on the top floor, the doors gliding open with a soft _ding._ Rose steps out and through the common room towards the kitchen, intent on finding a decent meal. Her father never exactly fit into the 'hot dinner ready on the table' type of parent. Rose was typically left to her own devices when it came to food and the basics of daily life. Of course Callum sent someone out to stock the penthouse with basic necessities when it was needed, but it was up to Rose to decide what to do with said supplies. 

Stepping into the kitchen, Rose drops her school bag onto a chair behind the island then slips her shoes off and nudges them aside. Padding over to the fridge, Rose notices that her father isn't home since she can't hear any thumping or shuffling coming from the direction of his office. With an exhausted sigh and a quick scan of the entire kitchen, Rose settles on simple instant noodles to serve as her meal. So she sets a pot full of water on the stove to boil then after a slight pause walks over to a panel on a nearby wall to turn on the radio. Complete silence always made her uncomfortable, as if something disastrous would happen; like the calm before the storm.

After about thirty minutes Rose hears the sound of the elevator returning followed by heavy footsteps heading down the hall - her father. She stops what she's doing and listens to the sound his footfalls stop and then the opening and closing of a door. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rose continued cooking. Her father's presence always put her on edge, not because of fear but of the things she knows he does. And she sometimes feels as if simply being his blood relative isn't enough to fully escape his wrath.

"Good evening, Miss Harker."

The voice makes Rose jump. Clutching the fork that she was using to stir, she quickly turned to find Sloan standing in the doorway. Sloan, like any other malchai, had sharp vermilion eyes and rows of pointed shark like teeth. And like all malchai, he vaguely resembled the person who's actions brought him into being "Oh.. Sloan."

Sloan smirks at her reaction and slowly made his way further into the kitchen. He's toying with her - she knows this, testing her to see if she'll panic like most humans. But she also knows he wouldn't do anything to harm her; he's under her father's command after all. And the two of them had come to tolerate each other's presence. 

"Have a good day at school?" He asks, stopping to lean back against a countertop. Rose turns back around and scoops some noodles into a bowl. "Absolutely not." She scoffs, then turns back and takes a seat at the island across from the malchai. She knew that Sloan couldn't care less about her day. And she could never understand why she felt almost comfortable talking to him or why he even humors her by willingly engaging in conversations with her. But if Sloan was willing to listen then Rose was going to use that to her advantage. Taking a few bites a question comes to her mind.

"Say sloan?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, while gazing out at the darkening city through the large floor to ceiling windows.

"Are malchai able to eat human food, or will it make you guys sick?" She queried, while glancing down at her half empty bowl. He turned back to glance at her for a moment. Sloan didn't particularly care for human company unless it was to suck them dry of their blood. Harker didn't give him much of a choice however. But he did find Rose to be rather amusing to mess with. 

The malchai's voice was low and almost calming though there was always a sort of malicious undertone to it. "Monsters _can_ eat human food," he started, "but our bodies are not made to tolerate such substances." Sloan tilts his head slightly, curious to why she'd want to know such a thing. "Why the sudden intrest?" 

Rose simply shrugged before rising to dump her dish in the sink then grab her bag and turn off the radio before moving to leave the kitchen. "I'm going to bed." She muttered on her way out. As she walked towards the direction of her room, just before she was out of earshot she heard a quiet 'Goodnight little harker' from behind her.

Opening and then closing the door to her room, Rose heaves a heavy sigh. She definitely had a lot of work ahead of her. After changing into something comfortable, she plops down on her bed and pulls out her tablet. She taps on a folder labeled 'Monsters:bio'. The folder only had brief tidbits of information on malchai from the few times Rose tried to better understand the species by interrogating Sloan. She had so much more research to do if she was going to try to fix things.

However, if she was going to do that, she'd have to eliminate the person that was destroying the city.

Callum Harker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I also accidentally deleted everything while I was trying to type this into archive and had to start over. >:( Please let me know if I should make the chapters longer or change/make any improvements. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fanfic is canon divergent because 1) The original story made me sad and 2) I had a dream about this version of the series and got tired of hoping someone would write something similar for me.


End file.
